youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
UnspeakableGaming
UnspeakableGaming (sometimes called Unspeakable) or Nathan is an American Minecraft YouTuber who sometimes upload videos of Bedwars and Skywars, occasionally uploading videos of maps or creations, Do Not Laughs, Truth or Dares, and some other challenges. He was a member of the Proper Productions, which have two channels, ProperDummies, which has mainly Minecraft videos, and ProperIdiots, which has mainly videos of games for an older audience, similar to the ones featured on Proper Idiots but left along with MooseCraft. In many of his videos he uploads with fellow YouTubers MooseCraft, FavreMySabre, 09SharkBoy ItsMeCyclone and members of the Proper Dummies. He has also uploaded with PrestonPlayz, Logdotzip and SGC Barbierian, though not as frequently, and he also collaborates with the YouTuber and Minecraft Map Maker, Euclides by reviewing maps he has made for him. He also has a second channel called Unspeakable, where he uploads gameplay of other games, such as GTA and Diep.io. And now uses it to make real-life challenges and vlogs. He currently has over 3 million subscribers and over 800M views. History ''Minecraft Survival Island'' UnspeakableGaming's first series was called Minecraft Survival Island, started on November 17, 2012. The series has 10 episodes, however the first 5 episodes have become private. He reacted to the first episode 4 years later on the 20th of September, 2016, shortly after he hit 1,000,000 subscribers. Mod and Map Showcases On November 19th, 2012, UnspeakableGaming published his first mod showcase, a TNT mod. Then on the 23rd, he did his first map review of a Sonic the Hedgehog map, made by OfficialCinematic. After this, he reviewed many more maps but not as many mods. However, he did start reviewing more mods in the year after. ''Survival Games'' and Other Series Unspeakable began starting many other series, such as Survival Island, Survival Games, The Land of Minecraft and Hunger Games. He also began playing on servers much more often Top 10s and Things You Didn't Know Unspeakable had done Top 10s or Top 5s before, but from the 12th of August 2015 to the 3rd of May 2016, his channel mostly consisted of them. They still went on afterwards, but other new series like Daycare and Who's Your Daddy took over, and eventually they stopped altogether. Roleplays and Playing with Other YouTubers After this, Unspeakable began doing roleplays with other YouTubers such as MooseCraft and Ryguyrocky. He also began doing maps again, but this time he mostly reviewed them with MooseCraft. Trolling Series UnspeakableGaming and MooseCraft created a new series where they would troll each other in different ways. They started off by doing it in normal Minecraft worlds, then began to do it on individual islands. Now they do trolling on popular servers such as Hypixel, sometimes Unspeakable's own server (ArcadeWars) and on his brand new server (CrazyWars) with his fellow owner MooseCraft . Playing with PrestonPlayz From 4 December 2016, Unspeakable began playing maps with PrestonPlayz. They mostly played parkour maps and also started a series of TNT wars. Second Minecraft Channel On 25 June, 2017, Unspeakable made a second Minecraft channel called UnspeakablePlays, where they played Minecraft Pocket Edition with MooseCraft and 09SharkBoy. Unspeakable reached another milestone with this channel, hitting 100k subscibers within 24 hours of its creation. Personal life His birthday was December 5, 1997, turning 20, as he confirmed on Famous Birthdays His real name is Nathan. Quotes * "Hey, what's going on guys, welcome back to another video!" (Unspeakable's intro) * ""Do you play Minecwaft??"" *"I PLAY MINECWAFT! * "Wha'sa dude?" * "BIG BOI!" * "Yo, he's giving me robux dude!" * "Come on mah dude!" * "Have a safe and fantastic rest of your day!" (Unspeakable's outro) *""Hairballs""(While coughing) Trivia *UnspeakableGaming has the most subscribers out of the whole of the ProperProductions. *His Minecraft username is actually UnspeakableGame. **This means that people sometimes call him "fake" since he does not have the same name as his channel, as mentioned in a livestream. *It takes 5 months to wait for UnspeakableGaming's second Minecraft channel. **He tweeted this on twitter and said "#UnspeakablePocketEdition . MAKE IT TRENDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!". He tweeted this last January 03, 2017. *If you mixed Unspeakable's main channel, second Minecraft channel, and his real-life channel, it will be 4M subscribers. *His most viewed video on his main channel is the Top 5 Craziest Minecraft Seeds with 10+M, where he showcase different kinds of seeds in Minecraft PC. This video was also a record for his channel for his most likes on his channel with 515K likes. **Go check it for yourselves... https://youtu.be/kww-sjtbnpM Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:YouTubers Category:Three Million Subscribers Nathan